History
by FallingSakuras
Summary: Naruto's POV I don't remember much but I do know that I was knocked out, thrown into that jail like place and then slave to a Hyuuga princess. Guess what sucks the most, I think I'm falling in love with her. Great lords save me from this hell. My fav cou
1. Getting Out

Chapter 1

SQUEEK! It was loud. It told us he was coming. We already had breakfast so it must be someone wanting to buy. I didn't bother opening my eyes. I let the frosty air that leaked through the stone in the back of the cell calm me. The ground was wet and covered in filth. I didn't choose this as my home, no I was sold. This is what I had to sleep on, the ground. My hands were in cuffs, it made it hard to move around, let alone sleep in. I've been here for five years. My parents died after I was born. I hated this life. I had no choice though. I don't know who sold me. I've wished every day that that person's life was horrible, as bad as mine. It never was fair. The keeper of this place always made sure the customer had picked someone else before me. I was last. I was dirt to him. Me and everyone else in here is waiting for someone to come buy us. We are sold as slaves. Some are younger than me, some older, and some the same age. I rarely opened my eyes. The owner of this place often forced someone to feed me. I have been whipped thousands of times. I hate it here. I wish someone would take me away. I wish someone would take me somewhere warm. I don't remember what it's like outside this horrid cell. I feel like a prisoner. I wish someone would bail me out.

"A-a-are y-you sure you don't want her? S-s-she is very nice." said a voice. I know who that is. _Him._ The one who owns this place.

"No, I want a male." said another voice. The buyer, he sure is in for a shock. If he turned down everyone else. She was the last. I know this because they go down the line. I'm at the end. The very last. Maybe I will get out. I guess I should open my eyes… I hope I get out.

"Y-you turned down them all." the owner of the store said. I refuse to remain here. I won't let him lie and say that I don't exist.

"Liar." My voice creaked a little. I haven't used it in a long time. It sounds so, odd.

"I heard someone. I don't believe it came from them." the buyer said.

"It's y-your imagination." the owner of the store said.

"Hey, that isn't nice. I'm offended." I said loudly. I didn't know how far they were but they were still close enough to hear. I was going to get out.

"Take me to where he is." The buyer said.

"W-w-who is?" the owner of the shop said. Did I mention how much I hate him? Heck I don't even know his name.

"You bird for brain." I said loudly. It felt weird to talk after so long. My eyes were half open.

"Show me who that voice belongs to." the buyer sounded angry.

"Fine. You won't like him. He's dirt, trash, not worth it." The owner was angry at me now.

"What are you going to do? Whip me again. You and I both know that doesn't work. Or am I just an example to the others? The only trash here is you. I'm not the only one who thinks so." I said. I heard their footsteps coming closer. It didn't take long for me to see their feet. They stopped in front of my cell.

"I told you he isn't worth it. He talks back." The store owner said.

"You whip us. Most of the time for fun. Most of the time me. I don't even know what I did." I said. I was scared to look up. I did it anyways. The buyer was an elderly man. I looked at his eyes. They were like pearls. Great, it's a Hyuuga. Now I don't want him to buy me. Hyuuga's are all cold people, from what I hear.

"What he said isn't true." The shop owner said.

"Yes, it is. Heck I don't even know why I'm here. Someone just came up behind me, knocked me out and shoved me in here." I said. I guess even a Hyuuga will do. I just want out of here.

"See? You don't want him he talks-" The shop owner started.

"I'll take him. How much?" The Hyuuga interrupted.

"No! You don't! Trust me! He's a monster!" The shop owner yelled, pointing at me. I laughed.

"That's not a new one. I know what and who I am and you are wrong about me. I only talk back to you because you are the one who whips me and makes sure I never get out of this trashy cell." I said. It felt good to say all of this.

"Since when did you talk so much?!" The shop owner yelled. He sure is angry today.

"Since my chance for some freedom stepped in front of this cell. The first person to since I got here." I said. That shop owner is annoying. A laugh broke the argument.

"He's the perfect gift for my daughter. He knows his place and how to take care of himself." The buyer said. Oh so I was going to be a gift for some Hyuuga girl. Great. Note the sarcasm here.

"I bet he can't even stand. He has to have someone feed him every day." the shop owner was using the last of his tricks. I knew I was going to get out. I just had to fight for a little longer.

"You can't even call that slope food. Also, if you won't let someone buy me then the only way out is to die." I said. My eyes were open all the way now. He was wrong if he thought he could keep me in here forever.

"But you still can't stand." The shop owner said. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Says you." I said. I rolled onto my stomach and got up.

"How much?" The Hyuuga said. They argued a little more and then the shop owner gave up and sold me.

"Give me a second. I have to get his key from my desk outside." The shop owner said as he left.

"Okay Hyuuga. Who are you and where am I going?" I said. I had sat back down. I could stand but it made me dizzy.

"Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan. You are going to be my daughters slave." The buyer, or Hiashi, said. Great the royal pain in the butt himself.

"Wonderful. Not only am I going to be under constant watch I also get to watch some girl. Great." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You better stay in place. That girl happens to be your age, 17, and heir to the throne." Hiashi said. This just got better and better. Great. I think I might puke. Just then the shop owner walked in. He unlocked the cell door and opened it. It made a loud creaking noise.

"Get up." The shop owner said. I got up and followed him out.

"Give me your hands." The owner said. He was still angry and I didn't want to risk losing my hands.

"I can do it." I said. I messed around with the chains a little and they fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?!" yelled the shop owner. I shrugged.

"No idea. I could have done it at any time though." I said calmly. I still wasn't used to my voice.

"Let's go." Hiashi said. I shrugged again and followed him out of the store.

**Hi everyone! How are you all doing? It's me again and I know, I haven't been on in a while. I started this story a while back and decided to post it. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. I am busy though, with homework and school but I will try and update when I get the 5 reviews. Thanks for reading! You all rock!**

**With love:**

FallenS


	2. I don't care

Chapter 2

The ride to where ever it was I was going was horrible. It was in a huge carriage that needed six horses to pull it. I was forced to change. Another slave was dressing me up but I was going to be stubborn. I wore an orange outfit. I always did think orange was an awesome color. I had a bucket of hot water dumped on my head as well. It was a long trip. Finally we stopped. I followed Hiashi into a large room filled with people crowding around one spot.

"Hinata. I have your present." Hiashi yelled above the noise. It became dead silent and everyone turned and stared at Hiashi and me. The guards had stayed outside.

"Over here father." A small voice said. I wasn't paying much attention. My hands were on the back of my head and I was looking around. It was a birthday party. Definitely. Hats, cake and lots of people. The people didn't bother me. Hiashi started walking towards the crowd. I followed. They made a path for him, and me. Some of them gave me weird looks or angry looks. Hard to tell the difference. In the middle of this large circle was a girl, about my age, with long blue hair and the Hyuuga eyes. Her eyes had a purple hint to them though. I didn't really care. **(A/N: Naruto is very uncaring in the beginning of this story but the will slowly change.)**

"Hinata, this is your present." Hiashi said pointing to me. The guy still didn't know my name, never asked.

"Naruto." I said, I had a straight face on. I didn't care if I had spotlight I just don't like royals and there were at least a hundred in this one room.

"Father, you didn't! I hate slavery and you know that!" The girl said. She was angry. I guessed this was Hinata.

"Hinata. I'm sorry but you know my rule." Hiashi said. Great, father-daughter argument.

"I told you over and over. I hate slavery!" Hinata was more than angry.

"Fine by me. A few more years in the dump I was in isn't too long." I said. I didn't want to be here. She didn't want me here. Simple solution. I go back. I could just break out when I found the right time. No big deal.

"No. Hinata you will be quiet and follow my rule. We shall finish this discussion later." Hiashi said as he turned and left. I heard the doors open and close. Great. Now I'm stuck in the room with at least a hundred royal pains. I heard Hinata sigh. After a few seconds the noise started up again. People were yelling 'open mine next' and things like that. I was getting a headache and I could tell Hinata didn't like the noise.

"BE QUIET!" I yelled. Everyone froze and stared at me.

"You're giving me a headache." I said deciding I shouldn't say anything about Hinata being nervous. Everyone stared at me like I grew another eye.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Everyone looked away and Hinata finished unwrapping her presents in silence. Some of the gifts she got were probably really expensive. Diamonds and thing like that. After she finished unwrapping the gifts, music began to play and people were talking and dancing. I felt like puking. Hinata was surrounded by four other girls all laughing and gossiping I guessed. I hadn't moved much. My hands were in my pockets now. Eventually a group of five boys that had been staring at Hinata and her friends walked over to them. They talked a little and went out to the dance floor. I sighed and looked around. Okay I'll admit it. I was bored.

I just stood there for the rest of the party staring at the ceiling. It was eventually just Hinata, her four friends, and the boys that had danced with them. I looked around the room for a clock. None. Wow, I wondered how late it was. I was guessing pretty late. Royal-pain-in-the-butts were known to party for a long time because they had nothing better to do. Hinata and her

friends just stopped dancing when Hiashi came in. Hinata looked nervous. I was curious.

"Hinata, most of your guest have left I see. These are your closest friends, the ones staying over right?" Hiashi asked. He seemed calm. I could tell he wasn't.

"Yes, father." Hinata said softly. She really should learn to speak up.

"Good, then we can finish the conversation from earlier." Hiashi said. There was anger in his eyes. Hinata looked scared and her friends looked worried.

"Hey. There isn't anything to discuss. Take me back already. I really don't care and she doesn't like me here so take me back. A couple more years won't do any harm." I said to Hiashi. What kind of father was he? His daughter didn't like slavery so why would he give her a slave for her birthday?

"You really want to go back to that dump. He won't let what happened this time happen again you know. He'll make you a private cell. He'll make sure you don't get out." Hiashi said. His anger was on me now. It was better than her.

"Sure. Not like I have a family that's worrying 'bout me. You're also making your daughter upset. I don't care. I'll just do what I did before and wait to die. Maybe, if I'm lucky, that horrible shop owner will kill me in front of the others as an example. That was all he used me as. I was a fast healer so I usually got about 20 whips a day. Sometimes 10 if he felt like being nice. I don't care." I said, my voice a little louder because I was angry. To tell the truth I didn't. Hinata and her friends looked horror struck. I didn't want their pity and I didn't need it.

"Fine. I'll take you back if that's what you want." Hiashi said. He was still angry. I wondered if he would regret letting me go back later. As I said earlier I don't care. I don't want their pity. I shrugged and began to walk towards the door.

"No! I'll keep him!" Hinata yelled before her farther opened the door. I turned to look at

her. Hiashi nodded and left with a smile on his face. It seemed like he what he wanted. I felt like punching him but he was already out the door.

"If you only kept me here to pity me then just kill me now." I said to her. She looked frightened. Again, I didn't care. One of Hinata's friends, a blond with long hair came over to me, and slapped me really hard. It still wasn't hard enough to move my head. I stared at her. It stung a little but I had felt worse.

"Didn't your parents tell you to be nice to women?!" She yelled in my face. The look I gave her was blank.

"What parents?" I said in an emotionless voice. They all stared at me in shock.

"I was in a cell covered in dirt and water with cracks in the walls, freezing air blowing over my body. No bed. I had to eat slop. I was in there for 5 years. Whipped as an example to the other slaves. And you think I care about some spoiled royal kids? The only reason I didn't disappear during that party was because I have no idea where I am." I said. I hadn't moved or anything. For some reason the five boys got really anger. I didn't look at them or anything. I just knew. It was weird I could do so much and I had no idea how I was doing it.

"Ino, come over here." The pineapple head shaped boy said. The blond that slapped me nodded and quickly ran to the other girls.

"You really think you have it hard?" asked the boy with hair shaped like a duck's butt.

"You really think I don't?" I asked in the same I-could-care-less tone.

"Yes. I do. You are now a Hyuuga slave, they have it easy. Did you know that?" Asked another boy. He was a Hyuuga too.

"Couldn't care less. If you really want to know I'm only here because I got fed up with that cell and decided to run away as soon as I found the chance. Unfortunately, that little Hyuuga

princess just ruined my plan." I said.

"Hey! Watch what you say about Hinata!" said a boy with red fangs under his eyes. So he was an Inuzuka. Again, I had no idea how I knew this. Most of what I had learned before being put in that cell had disappeared from my memory.

"What are you going to do? Punch me? Go ahead. I don't care. I stopped caring years ago. I didn't even remember how old I am because I stopped caring about how old I was." I said. It was true. I stopped caring so long ago that I forgot most of the things about myself. All I really knew was my name, and my age because Hiashi had said it earlier.

"That's sad." said a pink haired girl. I looked at her. My eyes full of hate.

"I. Don't. Want. Your. Pity." I said slowly. I was afraid she might not understand what I was saying. She obviously didn't hear me say that I had stopped caring.

"Do you even know who we are?" The duck head boy said.

"No but I can guess. The blond that slapped me is a Yamanaka. The boy with the red fangs under his eyes is an Inuzuka. Duck head is an Uchiha, attitude gave that one away. I know Hinata. Boy with the long hair is a Hyuuga. Not that hard to tell. Girl with the four ponytails is the only one I don't know. The girl with the two buns on her head is one of those without surnames. Pineapple head is a Nara. The pink haired girl is a Haruno. And the one that I didn't name yet is another no last name person. Did I get that all right?" I said. By the looks on their faces I got it right. One of the few things that I remembered. I don't know why.

"How bought we go with first names. We'll do those. I'm Sakura. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke Uchiha. Tenten. Sai. Neji Hyuuga. Temari. Kiba Inuzuka. And you said you already know Hinata." Said Sakura as she pointed to each one in turn.

"What time is it?" I lost interest in this conversation.

"Um... around twelve. Why?" Tenten said after looking at Neji's watch.

"No reason. I just didn't expect the royal-pain-in-the-butts to party for so long." I said. They were angry at me again.

"It is late. We should all go to bed good night everyone." Hinata said quickly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Kiba looked sad. I couldn't care less. I just wanted to sleep in a bed for the first time in five years. Hinata closed the door behind me and began to drag me down the hall.

"You're insane. They could have killed you!" Hinata said to me. She was still dragging me.

"Not if they hit as hard as that Ino girl." I said. I wouldn't have minded if they had killed me.

"You're insane!" Hinata yelled over her shoulder. She dragged me to two big doors. I hopped this wasn't her room. I don't care if I am her slave I refuse to sleep in the same room as her. She opened the doors and I saw her father sitting on his throne. He was talking to a large group of adults. More royal-pain-in-the-butts. Wonderful. **(A/N: Hinata isn't shy in this story)**

"Father, where is Naruto going to sleep?" Hinata said. Her father wasn't angry anymore. I was surprised that she remembered my name.

"The room next to yours." Hiashi said. Hinata nodded and dragged me back out. She closed the doors after me again and walked down another hall.

"I'm surprised that you remembered my name." I said. It was weird because she had spent most of the night dancing and I had only said my name once.

"I was thinking about how to convince my father to take you back and your name stuck, I guess." She said. She dragged me for a little longer before stopping in front of a door.

"This is your room and mine is to the left of it. You don't have to wake me or anything in the morning." Hinata said before entering her room. She was one weird girl. I sighed and walked into my room. It wasn't that bad, for some reason I felt like I had been in better. Oh well. I got into bed, but I didn't sleep. I never slept. I don't know why. It always felt like I was missing something and for some reason it felt like that thing was closer than before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? I'm surprised that it only took one day to get all those reviews. Thanks for those; I enjoy reading about what you all think about my story. I'm sorry if it's confusing, tell me if it is and next chapter I'll explain a little. This time, I won't update until I get fifteen more reviews. Once again, thank you all for reading!**

_I don't own Naruto_

_FallingS_


	3. Getting to Know Kiba

Chapter 3

I looked at the clock that was on the night stand next to my bed. Six. I guess it's time to get up. I got up and did what people normally did when they woke up. I hadn't forgotten that. It surprised me really on how much I was starting to remember. I wanted to lie down again. I was used to lying down all day. Maybe that was why I never slept, because I had no reason to sleep. I felt like I was going to end up sleeping tonight. I sighed and sat down. I had no idea on what to do. All of a sudden I heard Kiba yelling. I sighed again and went to the door. I opened it. I had a blank expression on my face again. I lost most of my feeling after the second year in that cell. Hope was the first one to go.

"WHY WOULD THEY LET A SLAVE, NO THAT MONSTER SLEEP IN THE ROOM NEXT TO HINATA'S ROOM?!" Kiba yelled in Sasuke's face. They were talking about me. It took Kiba a second to notice me.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU SLEPING IN THE ROOM NEXT TO HINATA'S ROOM?!" Kiba yelled.

"First, if you thought calling me a monster is offensive think again. Second, Hiashi said so. Third, Hinata isn't out of her room, she might still be asleep so if you would be kind please stitch that large mouth of yours shut." I said. I stepped out of the room and closed the door. I was a little freaked out because there were new cloths in my closet which meant Hiashi didn't expect to take me back anyways. Kiba had gone silent.

"Should I go wake her up?" Kiba asked. I had no idea why he was asking me. I would have no idea.

"I don't know. She didn't ask me to wake her up so I don't see why she would want you 

to wake her up." I said. He gave me a death glare.

"If you want to kill me go ahead. Just ask Hinata if you're allowed to kill her birthday present first." I said. He calmed down a little. Hinata's door opened and Hinata stepped out.

"Hello Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto. Breakfast is in an hour and please try to keep quiet others are trying to sleep." Hinata told us. She looked tired but I decided not to say anything. Kiba was her boyfriend, I think, so he could tell her to go back to bed. For all I knew she might always look this tired.

"Okay! Hey Hinata, the others were going out do you think me and you could join?" Kiba asked. I was apparently invisible now. I mentally shrugged and waited for a chance to ask where breakfast would be served. I couldn't wait to actually eat something other than that slop.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I have to train today." Hinata said. She sounded like she didn't want to go anyways.

"Oh, well maybe I could train with you?" Kiba said. He sounded really hopeful.

"Okay." Hinata sounded like she didn't really want to say that.

"Hey Hinata, where is breakfast served?" I asked. Sasuke had already left and they probably thought that I had left too.

"I have to show you around don't I?" Hinata said with a smile. I was starting to think I was her escape plan.

"Yes. Unless you want me to get lost and nobody find my body." I said. Hinata laughed grabbed my arm and began to drag me again.

"Sorry Kiba. Practice is at one!" She yelled over her shoulder as we turned a corner. I had a feeling Kiba wanted to kill me now. After a few more turns Hinata stopped. She wasn't panting, neither was I but she looked cautious.

"Thank you for helping me get away from Kiba." Hinata said to me. I had a feeling she would say something like that.

"It's okay, but I really do need you to show me around." I said. Hinata smiled and turned around. I followed her. We walked in silence for a while. I could tell she was trying hard to make sure I didn't see how tried she was. It didn't work.

"Why are you tired? Did that loud mouth wake you up?" I asked Hinata laughed nervously.

"Kind of. He isn't that bad you know." Hinata said to me. I figured Kiba had woken her early.

"He thinks of you as his girlfriend, you think of him as a friend. Those types of relationships don't work. Right?" I still wasn't sure about a lot of things.

"Yah, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Hinata said.

"You're too nice to him. You need to be firm every now and then. I know that I would prefer to know the truth than let myself make a fool of myself because of a false world that I created." I had no idea where all this was coming from. I was really confused but didn't let it show.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to tell him just yet." Hinata said. I shrugged and she started to lead me to places and show me rooms I needed to know. I was already having troubles not getting lost. Breakfast was good, proper food and lunch wasn't bad either. I didn't leave Hinata for long. Mostly because I was her slave and had no idea where anything was. I heard the clock chime and looked at it, it was one. I decided to join her and watch her training.

We went outside to a large training field. I wasn't surprised. Kiba was already there. Who knows how long he could have waited. It was sort of pathetic. He chased after Hinata like a lost 

little puppy, and he wasn't exactly quiet either.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled. See? Hinata looks sort of nervous as well. Wonderful.

"What's that thing doing here?" Kiba said pointing to. I sighed.

"This 'thing' is watching practice because it doesn't want to get lost." I said. I walked off and sat under a tree. Hinata and Kiba began practice. I felt like I had trained as a ninja when I was younger. I had no idea. Most of my child hood memories were buried in the back of my head, behind the pain that I had suffered. Every time I try to remember it feels like someone stabbed me. Oh well. Kiba was walking over to me now. Maybe he was taking a break.

"Hey, Naruto. You know anything about ninja's?" Kiba asked me. Nope, not a break but a chance to hassle me.

"Can't remember." I said. I had a feeling that he was going to say me something stupid.

"Let's find out then!" Kiba sounded happy. Yep something stupid.

"How?" I asked. That was a dumb thing to ask. He's going to say something stupid again.

"Battle me!" Kiba sounded too happy. Hinata was walking over to us now.

"That isn't very fair." I stayed emotionless. Hinata looked a little worried.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked us. Wonderful.

"I challenged Naruto to a duel but he's too chicken to accept." Kiba said with a smile on his face. He just had to put it that way.

"Fine, let's duel." I said getting up. His smile got wider, if possible. Hinata looked really worried now. For the first time I looked at what she was wearing. I don't know why. It was a white, baggy jacket and black pants. She looked scared. I was kind of scared as well because I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill me, in fact he was probably going to us this as an excuse. I got up and went over to the middle of the field and waited. Hinata was talking to Kiba. Not that I 

minded.

I looked around. The field had flowers everywhere and training posts at the end of the field. Trees boxed the field in. Kiba and Hinata had finished talking and Kiba looked kind of annoyed.

"Okay let's start." Kiba said. He got ready and then charged at me. I watched him carefully. I was able to doge him easy.

"Not bad. Let's kick it up a notch." Kiba said. I blinked and he disappeared. I stood still and focused. I listened carefully. I let my instincts take over. I ducked just as Kiba appeared and threw a punch at me.

"Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were. Looks like you've had some ninja training." Kiba said. Now he was getting on my nerves.

"My turn now." I said. I focused and disappeared just like Kiba had done to me. I stayed calm. All I had to do was pin him to the ground and I won. With a speed I never would have thought possible I came up behind Kiba and I kicked him in the side. I felt my leg come into contact; his ribs seemed to grind into my leg bone. Kiba was sent flying into a tree. He slumped down. I ran over to him and tilted his head up. He was unconscious. Oh well. Hinata ran over.

"How did you do that?!" Hinata asked as she examined Kiba.

"No idea." I said calmly. She gave me a weird look. Kiba groaned and she turned to him.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yah, but my side hurts. How did he do that?" Kiba was almost fully awake.

"No clue." I said. I really didn't have any idea how I did that. I just let my instinct take over.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." Kiba said getting up and walking towards the house. 

Hinata shot me a glare.

"Sorry. I just kind of let my instinct take over. Sorry." I said to Hinata. She shot another glare at me.

"I guess its okay I was just really surprised that you beat him. Kiba is a trained ninja, so it's odd that someone without training could beat him." Hinata said to me.

"I never said I didn't have any training, I said I wasn't sure." I said to Hinata. She shot me yet another glare but nodded and walked off. I followed her. Yup, all rich kids were Royal-pain-in-the-butts.

**Hello everyone! I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews this time but I would still like some. I love to hear your opinions, both good and bad, on my story. I also don't mind having you give ideas about what you think should be in the story. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**FallingS**


	4. Stupid Kiba

Chapter 4

I sighed, thinking about how stupid Kiba was. First, let me back up a bit. After I kicked his butt somehow, although I know it was because he was going easy on me and what I did was unexpected, I had a wonderful dinner and then went to bed. Now I'm laying on my bed and guess what?

"GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE MONSTER! I'M GETTING YOU SOME NINJA TRAINING!" Yup, the loser has been yelling at me for about an hour so far, and I feel sorry for Hinata, who is just next door. Kiba may be followed her like a lost pup but he was as loud as a stinking loin's roar. I got up and did my morning things listening to Kiba yell his lungs out at my door. I put on another of one of my awesome orange outfits and opened the door to find Kiba standing there with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji behind him looking very, very annoyed.

"FINALLY YOU GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" Kiba yelled in my face. I was happy that he didn't spit when he talked though I didn't like the fact I could look at the back of his throat.

"You know, he's not the only one you woke up Kiba," Hinata said kindly walking out her door. She was wearing a baggy, white, long sleeved shirt with long, baggy pants. I sighed guessing that this would happen. Kiba immediately looked sorry and the other guys looked very, very, annoyed AND angry. They must have not liked Kiba and Hinata's little relationship either. Not that I cared that much.

"Sorry Hinata, but you saw what he did yesterday and I had to show the other guys and he should train with us if they think he may be good," Kiba said in a rushed one breath. Stupid royal-pain-in-the-butts never seem to care about others much do they? I should tell him I'd love to train with him and he's lost puppyness, not. I let out a nice long, loud sigh.

"Kiba, did you ever think how I may not want to train to be a ninja?" I asked him rolling my eyes and sticking my hands in my pockets. Kiba opened his mouth but my wonderful luck let Hinata speak first. Let me just mention that my luck sucks.

"It's a good idea though, you could get to know the others better. Kiba, he'll go with you, just make sure you stay with him so he doesn't get lost. I'm going to be hanging out with the girls today anyways, bye," Hinata said, running off before I could argue.

"SWEET!" Kiba yelled, making my ears die. The boys behind him just shook their heads and I let out another sigh.

"Kiba, can we just go so we can all see how wrong you were?" Sasuke asked in a very cold tone, so cold that I felt a shiver down my spin. Dang, the human ice burg appears, and I swear, he could make a room ten degrees colder by just standing there annoyed. His voice dropped it another ten, brr.

"I'm not wrong. Naruto must have had some ninja training!" Kiba yelled a little quieter. The guys just rolled there eyes and said no more. Kiba led us out to the practice place we were yesterday talking the entire way there, till Neji asked him if he wanted his mouth stitched closed or not.

"Okay, what am I doing anyways?" I asked, only to get Kiba say something stupid, yet again.

"We'll do what we were doing yesterday. We'll start out easy then just keep kicking it up until you can't go any farther. See? Easy," Kiba said, walking to the middle of the field. I sighed and followed him while the other boys went to the trees and either leaned or sat on the branches.

"Okay, we'll start were we left off yesterday," Kiba said and then, without warning charged at me. I moved my arms to block only to find Kiba disappear from my sight. I started to focus like I did yesterday but didn't have enough time to fully block Kiba's kick toward my head. I staggered a little, focusing at the same time because I knew that Kiba could kill me with out much trouble if he wanted and I wanted to survive this fight with as little as possible injury. I managed to block Kiba's next move, a punch toward the gut, and jumped back. When my feet just barely touched the ground I was of again, like last time, moving to give Kiba a kick to the back. Kiba was able to block and counter, but I had seen it coming and managed to block his counter. He jumped back this time and I noticed I was already starting to become tired. Kiba looked like all he had done was sit there while I had run around pointlessly. I grew frustrated and now seemed stuck in the focused state I had forced myself into before. Kiba seemed to move slower now as well and I seemed to move faster. I eventually began to gain the upper hand over Kiba and was starting to land a few kicks and punches. After a bit he jumped away from me, smiling.

"Time to kick it up I see, AKAMARU!" Kiba said, yelling the last word at the top of his lungs, making it ring in the air. Not long after that a white dog dratted out of the tree line toward Kiba, stopping next to his right leg. "Say hi to my dog, Akamaru, and before you say anything, don't underestimate him," Kiba said as he knelt down and pet Akamaru.

"HEY! DON'T YOU THINK YOUR TAKING THIS A LITTLE TO FAR?" Shikamaru yelled from his spot near the trees.

"COARSE I'M NOT! YOU SAW HIM, HE WAS LANDED HITS NOT LONG AGO. I'M JUST SHOWING YOU HOW FAR HE CAN GO," Kiba yelled back. I saw Sasuke shake his head and Sai smile, his smile scared me and annoyed me at the same time. I wonder if there was a word for that, oh yah, creepy. While I was thinking that Kiba began to charge again, though I snapped out of it pretty fast, luckily. Kiba was making hand signs and when he finished, Akamaru changed into a copy of his master. I cursed as I tried my best to block both of their attacks at the same time, failing miserably. Eventually they were landing almost all of their hits, and my body, so use to just laying there and still thin from hunger, couldn't take it. I started to black out but before I did I heard Hinata.

"KIBA YOU COMPLETE MORON! STOP!" I heard her yell, Kiba stopped immediately, almost. He landed one more punch after hearing her yell before he stopped and that last punch pushed my body past it's limit. The world began to slowly go black. I turned to see Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten run towards us. The guys had also gotten up, only to have Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten turn their anger towards them, asking why they hadn't stopped Kiba and hitting them over the head. I turned my attention to Hinata who was running towards me. My body swayed and I feel back, landing with a painful "oof" on my back. Hinata looked both worried and angry. I mentally laughed when I thought of Hinata and the other girls scolding all the boys for letting it go so far. That I would pay to watch. Unfortunately, I passed out shortly after that thought crossed my mind, but not before seeing Hinata lean down next to me, saying something that I couldn't bother to listen to, not that I would have been able to, even if I had tried.

**THE NEXT MORNING!!**

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't my room. I turned my head and saw curtains around the bed I was in and white floor to match the white roof. Somewhere in the back of my head a word popped up. Hospital. Great, just what I needed. I slowly sat up, only to have a hand forcefully push me back down, which couldn't have been to hard to do since I was tired.

"Your injuries may have healed but you have to stay here for at least another day," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to my right to look at who had pushed me back down. It was Sakura, with Sasuke sitting in the corner of this little curtained area. The curtains had boxed in the corner of the room with a few seats not far from the bed and a bed side table on my left. I noticed that Sasuke had a bruise on his left cheek and smiled when I came to the conclusion Sakura had given him the bruise, only to drag him here for some reason.

"I'm fine. I could fight again with Kiba and have no problems as long as his dumb mutt wasn't fighting along with him," I mentally smiled at the thought of kicking Kiba's butt again. Sakura "humph"ed at me and shook her head.

"Oh no you don't! You don't leave until either I, or one of the other medics here tell you that you can leave. You may not have a single scratch on you but I could care less. You should rest for at least one more day and I told all the other medics here that they are to, no matter what, make sure you stay in the hospital," Sakura said in a finalizing tone. Sasuke just looked away, out the window that was on the wall of my little box here in the corner. I let out an angry sigh at what she said and opened my mouth to tell her there was no way I'd stay another day with the human ice burg but the curtains were moved back to reveal a larger room. The room had another bed and a door. In the other bed, was Kiba.

"Consider your self lucky," he muttered, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. The first time I had laughed in a long time, and I had started to laugh just as Hinata and the others came in. They all stopped at the door like deer in a headlight. I stopped laughing pretty quickly and just smiled. Which, let me just say, felt really weird to do.

"Who did that to you? I wanted to be the one to beat you up, but man. Look at you! It's hilarious!" I said, almost yelling for the first time in a LONG, LONG time. It hurt my throat. Not that I cared much a right now. I was stuck in a hospital bed after all.

"Oh be quiet cause when I get out of here you're dead meat buddy," Kiba said in a, although I hate to use this word, childish tone. I snorted and, even though I knew he could do, started to plan on how to avoid it.

"You…just laughed…" said Ino, clearly stunned, I rolled my eyes and nodded, down with my little outburst. "Wow," I heard her murmur before she came into the room with the rest of them. The boys, I noticed, had either a very unhappy face on, or some type of injury. I had a hard time figuring out why Neji was the only one that didn't look injured, but looked much unhappier than the rest of them. Oh well, not that I care. All I knew now was that I didn't want these girls angry at me.

"Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked me after she sat on one of the seats near my bed.

"I'm in perfect condition but Sakura wont let me out of this stupid place," I said as I lay back down again. I heard them all start to chat to Kiba, noticing that I didn't want to be bothered. I listened half-heartedly, not really caring much for their mindless chatter. It did calm me a bit though, but only for a while. A few minutes after they had started to talk to Kiba, I began to feel a dull pain in the back of my head, like something was trying to punch it's way out. The pain began to get stronger and I struggled to keep myself from yelling in pain, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be falling asleep. It worked because I heard them leave the room after mentioning that I looked harmless and, and I quote, gentle. After they left the room I sat up and quickly walked to the bathroom that was attached to the room, as I had heard Sakura mention earlier when talking to Kiba. I ignored Kiba's questions and locked the door behind me. The pain had grown much worse so I turned on the sink, the water freezing cold, and dunked my head into the steady stream of water. The pain didn't stop or lessen. I closed my eyes and memories began to flood my head. A picture of a man and a woman flashed through my head. The man had blond hair that looked mine and the woman had a cheery expression. The picture was framed with a golden frame that had a necklace around the bottom of it. I held onto the image, knowing that the man and woman were my parents, though the necklace made me wonder. It was the same one around my neck, I had always thought of it as something that the slave seller had put on my for sheer amusement. I know knew that it was connected to my life before the horrid place where I lost my self.

I took my head out from under the tap and turned the water off. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I dried off my hair and returned to the room. Kiba was asleep and I began to wonder how long I had been in the bathroom. I went to my bed, finding that it was already night, and I went to sleep, completely tired and exhausted. The image of the picture plagued my dreams that night.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took my so long to get this chapter to you! I enjoyed reading your reviews and found I had some questions. I'm not sure if the Kyuubi will be in the story or not but I want it to be. I'll tell you if I can, or can't, find a good way to put it into the story. Yes, Naruto is starting to become a little bit more like how he should be and Hinata and Naruto will have sweet moments…eventually… Hinata will become more shy around Naruto, again, eventually. If you guys have any ideas, give me them. I'll try to put them in the story. Again, sorry it took so long to get you this and I would like more reviews please! I love to hear your thoughts, even if you do hate me for taking forever to upload this chapter.**

**WITH MANY SORRYS-**

**FallenS**


End file.
